


When Our Hearts Echoed

by insane_amigo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bottom Loki, Dark Thor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insane_amigo/pseuds/insane_amigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was imprisoned and his brother offered him a deal: if he helped Thor and Jane elope, he could gain his freedom,<br/>Thor just never knew Loki had fallen for him for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first piece of work. I am looking forwards to any comments. Your comments are my biggest motivation to continue. Thank you!

He was locked there, alone.  
A tired smirk appeared on his face when the familiar footsteps thundered down the corridor. 

'You come to me again.' The younger god smiled as the enraged god of thunder stared right into his eye.

'You know I am not here to talk.' Thor tightened his fist; fire was burning in his vision.

'So you are here to give me my PUNISHMENT.' Loki murmured with an undisciplined glance, deliberately strengthened the word at the very end.  
'Just like the past few days.' he added.

The cloth pieces lying lamentably on his slender body was the best prove of his words. Bruises covered all over his body and the blood that floated fluently down the cold hard floor was nothing less than a murderous scene. 

'You know you can’t run away.' Thor sighed, unable to hide his hatred towards his arrogant brother.

'Of course I understand.' Loki shook his legs, the sound of the shackles echoed around the cell, showing the precious ankles that were pierced and connected to the shackles. 'You see what I mean.'

It was church silence.

The grin of the trickster gradually faded away. ‘What do you want from me?’ he asked tentatively and recognized the little hope rose from his brother’s eyesight.

‘It’s a deal.’ Thor began. ‘You can gain your freedom if you help Jane and I elope to the midgard.’

‘You can think about it, brother.’ Thor disappeared at the far end of the corridor, leaving his voice wandering around the room.

Loki rest himself against the wall, a bitter smile crawled up the corner of his lips.  
‘What choice do you leave me?’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki had always loved his brother.  
When he was sixteen years old, the shadow of his brother in his armor had craved deeply into his head.

He was his light, his brother, his king. That was his realization the time his brother brought glory to Asgard.

He remembered clearly when he was younger, how the others looked down on him, how his parents failed to give him their luxurious love, how the teachers ridiculed at the weakness of his physical state.

There had only been Thor, who would console him when he was thrown into the abyss. He was the one who would lay his trust on him, even if the whole world was against him.

Nevertheless, his dignity restrained him from telling. His words of love were buried deep in his soul. However, Loki’s fantasy did not last long, the midsummer night would have washed away his delusion.

The night was way too hot and he had a nightmare. A frost giant attacked him, pushing him down an edge. He felt blood running down his vision, blocking his sight. And Thor was there, looking preoccupied and puzzled. Realizing it was the last hope for him to escape; he shouted and screamed for his brother.

Yet, no matter how hard he tried, his brother never turned to him, not once.

And he knew, their hearts did not echo.

Young Loki woke up, dread washed over his body, he could feel himself trembling unwillingly. He had to find his shelter right now, he needed his brother.

He darted towards Thor’s room ready to lean on him and perhaps it was time to tell him about his true emotion. He had read about love from a book, it talked about how two persons understand and trust each other could tie the knot together. He had never experienced anything like this before with a heart bumping fast and a sweaty palm.

And that was what his brother could offer him.

He was too young and with the upbringing of lacking affection had misled him. He only learnt from the library, nobody ever taught him by hand or experiences. Loki had devoted too much, way too much to his brother, his reliance and his very first love.

He turned the knob; the door of Thor’s room was unlocked. He was about to enter but a voice abruptly halted his move.

‘Sif, don’t go.’

Why was Sif in Thor’s room?

Loki stopped his action; his wary had told him that it would not be a right time to enter the room. Instead, he peeped through the door gap and his eyes opened wide, his steps stood still from where he stopped.

They were inside, Thor and Sif, lying naked on the bed.

It would become a night that he would never be able to forget.


	2. Memory

‘Thor, your brother will be upset if he finds that I am here to spend the night with you.’

‘You mean Loki? I don’t care about him. Right now, I just want to stay with you.’

Loki felt his heart pounding fast.

‘Don’t be so immature, Loki has always relied on you so badly. What if he…’

‘Oh stop that, why should I care, he is not even my brother.’

What is Thor saying?  
A voice in his head urged him to go. He should not stay here any longer or…

‘He was adopted by my father; he is the son of Laufey.’

His feet were glued to the ground.  
He was the son of the Frost Giant?  
The brutal monsters that he was taught to hate and scared to nightmare, he as the prince of the Asgard was a part of them.

That explained everything.  
All the contempt and scoffing, all the mocking and defiance, had all became so reasonable now.  
He did not deserve any love or affection, he was not worth it.

He felt his vision watering. 'It’s time to leave,' he told himself. He was too afraid to know any more. 

Nonetheless, the reality was always much more cruel. 

His curiosity was the deadly virus. After all the years, he often thought what if he had left at that moment. Perhaps...all the things would not happen.

'Thor, although he is from Jotunheim, you still take good care him, don't you? Don’t make yourself sound so mean; you help him fight against the bullies and treat him like a real blooded brother. So it really doesn't matter...'

Thor let out a guffaw.

'Sif, you are too innocent. What makes you think that I CARE about him? He merely affects my appetite. He himself could be enough to make me vomit. '

Loki felt his heart skip a bit.

'Then why? You know how he feels...towards you right?'  
' OF COURSE, he is so obvious! It just feels superior when your enemy reckons fully on you. He is so fragile and pure. He couldn't even live without me. What can be better?'

Those words were too honest for him to believe.  
Tears uncontrollably rolled in his eyes and rushed down his pale cheek. 

All the kindness and affection were his fantasy. After all, he was never a precious brother of Thor’s. He had been his toy from the past to forever. 

He was ripped opened from his soul. He always treated his brother as his hero; he thought Thor would be the key to open the door of his heart, who could truly loved him and revealed his emotions

All in all, they were all the same.  
And he was born to be despised.

He forgot how he managed to get back to his room but he remembered after that night, he was no longer the same. He began to have frequent nightmare and slowly he became merciless little by little.

People talked behind him, they censured about all the things he had exerted to the others. They described him as cold-blooded, heartless, barbarian because they never knew that was the only protection that he could avoid from being hurt again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anyway, he was now returned to the Asgard, in the poorest manner for his sin of destroying the midgard.

He could not help but recalling how those stupid people talked excitedly towards his execution.

It was even more foolish that he had to help Thor and his little lover to elope.

He burst out a self-deprecating giggle, now he was simply waiting for his hell. 

How come after all these years would he still fall for his brother?  
His quivering hand struggled to wipe away the water drops on his face.

Yes, he still loved him like how the star always laid on the moon.


	3. Escape

‘Brother, it’s time to go.’ Thor appeared in the middle of the night, holding Jane’s hand tightly in one hand.

The amused atmosphere between them almost hurt him.

‘Thor, if we just escape in this way, they will find out very soon!’ Jane rested her head on Thor’s chest, her visions full of worries. Thor’s mind was anxiously in a mess; his beloved lover was in her depression now.

‘Brother, you can buy us some time right? That’s easy enough!’ Thor shouted impulsively at Loki, his eyes never moved away from Jane’s.

The blood in Loki’s body was griping against him. His body condition did not allow him to create this kind of massive illusion.

Thor knew little about magic; of course he did not understand how much energy it cost.

He did not know and he did not want to know.  
Right now Thor just wanted to please his cute, pretty girlfriend,

However, instead of rejecting this plan, he nodded his head.  
He could not resist Thor’s claim. Even when he was little, he struggled so hard just to gain his attention and complement.

Now, it had become his habit.

A wish that was so inferior.

He was limping; his pierced ankle did not allow him to walk fast. His magic had almost perished from making the illusion that he and Thor was still in position. His wounds were lying naked in the air, like thousands of needles poking every inch of his skin, reminding him again and again: he needed help, he needed a rest, and he needed a healer.

Yet, he was still following after Thor and Jane, pretending he was still that uninhibited trickster.

‘Brother, walk faster or we will be caught!’ Thor hurled, he was in real frustration. Why on earth was his brother that slow?

Suddenly, a fainting pain attack Loki’s temple.

Damn it!

The delusion had broken.

‘Run!’ he ordered, he acquainted with how fast the soldiers could chase.  
Even if he got caught, he did not want to put Thor at risk.  
Never did him.  
Even when he pushed the knife into his brother’s stomach, he never meant to kill him.

He could feel his sight went blurry and there was no time to waste.

He had to take a gamble. 

Loki stopped there; taking a last shot at Thor’s back, forcing himself from giving away the liquid flowing in his sight.

Now, he was standing in front of a dozen of soldiers, battling with the depleted magic that left in this fragmentary body.

Loki was never afraid of death; he had already died in his memory.

The onslaughts had become more and more fierce; he could see the knives shifted smoothly into his arms and thighs. The warm blood followed the line of the silver metal and dropped to the ground.

Loki felt a deadly punch on his stomach, almost crashed his organ, His rib was already cracked, and the insane pain from his chest was killing him.

There was somebody pulling him back by his hair, he fought back; giving a powerful push towards the man and a cold metal shifted across his back concurrently. He was forced backing an edge at the moment; the freezing wind was infilling his torn back.

He had no more choice.

A quick glance.

Threw himself into the wind.

Loki jumped from the edge.

The flash of memory swept across his head.  
His reliance, his disappointment, his ache, his failure, and finally his death, they were all around Thor.

He realized.

Thor was everything of his life.  
How silly did waste his whole life to a man who would never love him.  
The little droplets from his eyes vanished in the middle of the sky.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
…  
It was a hot summer afternoon. Natasha was wandering on the street, enjoying her rare day-off.

Suddenly, she spotted the familiar body resting on the back of the tree.  
‘Loki?’

She took out her guns almost at the same time when she saw him.  
That arrogant and indulgent trickster from Asgard, what was he doing here?

She warily stepped towards the male body and halted.

The man once hateful and proud was now covering with blood stains and bruises. His body was torn entirely, leaving the boy panting heavily.


End file.
